


This Bastard is Mine

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: On an island where omegas are extremely rare, Edward finds himself living a peaceful life until his past comes to haunt him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fic and of course it's my favorite genre, abo ^^ I have no self control lol please enjoy ♡
> 
>  Another note: Edward is still male but because he is an omega, he has a vagina in this story.
> 
> [helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The warmth of the sun on people’s backs, dispelling the autumn chill. A clump of golden leaves at the top of the green tree heralding the coming of fall. Golden edged leaves, leaves nipped by frost, golden trees with here and there a red maple lending its brilliant scarlet color to the scene. The soft rustle of golden and reddish leaves under the trees. A serene terraced house that resides away from the busy neighborhoods is small but large enough to fit at least four people. The exterior is a light gray color and the roof is a bright white to reflect the sunlight. Faint smoke rises from the brick chimney on the left side of the home with a steel fence surrounding the property. The front door is a simple red metal door with the address number on the top of it with a silver mailslot slightly off from the center.

It's the perfect island home to hide a young male omega. Male omegas are often targeted for breeding because of their rarity; since there are no female omegas, it's mostly up to female betas to have children to raise the birth rate. Edward sighs to himself as he watches his younger brother Alphonse and Alphonse's wife Winry eagerly discussing plans for their future baby. Winry is their childhood friend as well and she's currently thirty weeks pregnant with a healthy baby boy. Despite telling himself that he doesn't want to settle down with an alpha and have children, but his inner omega is screaming for that easy lifestyle. 

“Nii-san? Are you okay? You were spacing out…” Alphonse looks worried as usual especially when the short blonde waves a hand dismissively. 

“I'm fine. I better get going, I have a bastard to report to. Don't wait up for me.” Edward flashes a small grin and waves to the couple before heading out to the military branch in the center of the island.

There are three categories of secondary genders; alpha, beta, and omega. Beta is the most common secondary gender and almost everyone is born a beta. Alphas are less common though they are usually male, female alphas are even rarer than male ones. The final and most uncommon gender is omega whether it's male or female. Female omegas are a little more common than male ones. In fact there are only 0.01% of male omegas still alive in the world. One of those rare male omegas is Edward Elric. He only turned twenty-one yesterday and he just left the beach on his birthday to return to his suburban life with Alphonse and Winry now he's going to work.

Nebula is 100 miles away from Altadena, and the people who live there are all descendants of the original Nebulae tribes. On the mainland, there isn't a secondary gender but to the islanders they're considered betas. People from the mainland are normally too afraid to go to the luscious island because of the awful lies and the altered history that is taught. The truth is the Nebulae tribes only wanted to cohabit with everyone else, but they were pushed away to the island through war and murder of their kind. 

The island is known for its forests and beaches, but the real secrets lie in the civilian life throughout the island. It's similar to the mainland yet the housing arrangements are completely different. Each house is known as a den and usually it's one den per pack or pair of mates. There are five provinces that make up Nebula; four of them are North, South, East, and West. Trains are the main form of transportation between the provinces especially if anyone needs to get to the final province.

The center of the island is considered an urban area compared to the others and the fifth province. There are markets, traders, hospitals, firehouses, and police stations. It's known as Central and it's also the home of a massive military/government branch. Edward is the only omega to get into the military though he's a state researcher who often travels for information and has an equivalent rank to any military major.

“Good morning, little boss.” Havoc greets Edward while holding a few boxes of new books that are being brought to the military's library. “The colonel is waiting in his office for you.”

Edward gives Havoc a thumbs up and a grin before walking past the beta, sighing to himself. It's not that he has a problem with Roy Mustang, it's more of him having a massive crush on his superior. His arms sway, simultaneously, back and forth, as his stilt-like legs seem to be carrying him from the hallway to right in front of his destination; mechanically in motion one leg thrust forward as the other tries, rhythmically, to catch up.

“Come in, Fullmetal. I know you're out there.”

The smooth baritone of Roy's voice reverberates through Edward’s bones as he steps into the large office. The low rumble of his voice is comforting as it wraps around the young omega and carries him off to a world where sound is the power that could change everything wrong in the world.

  
Edward squeaks and then flushes lightly when he realizes that he's staring at Roy with a flushed, slightly aroused expression. He clears his throat to calm himself before sitting in front of the alpha across from Edward with only an oak desk to separate them. The chuckle that comes as a response to Edward's staring is that soft, rolling thunder that billows across the dark skies on a stormy night.

“l brought my report, Bastard.” Edward murmurs and places his neatly written report on Roy's desk, feeling a shiver shoot up his spine when his left hand comes in contact with the raven's hand. He tries to pull his hand back but he's pulled forward so Roy's lips are right next to his ear.

“You did a good job like you always do, Fullmetal. Keep up the good work.” Frankincense replaces the oxygen in Edward's lungs as he inhales Roy's spicy masculine scent. Edward nearly  _ whimpers  _ in arousal and his entire face becomes redder than the red marker on the oak desk.

Edward covers his mouth instantly after that  _ noise  _ left his body and scurries out of Roy's office before the older man can get a word in, not wanting prolong or elaborate his humiliation. The researcher buries his face into his palms once he sits down on a proper chair in the hallway near the nap room down the hall and groans loudly though it's mostly muffled. It's pretty obvious to everyone else in the base that Roy teases Edward on purpose, but the young blonde is oblivious to Roy's mischievous intent.  _ What is wrong with me!? That bastard shouldn't turn me on this much!!!  _ Edward sighs in frustration and lifts his head only to see Roy standing in front of him with a curious expression on his face. 

“So I turn you on, huh? Good to know. See you later, Fullmetal. I have a meeting.” Roy's smug smirk is the last thing Edward sees before his figure retreats into the massive elevator with Riza behind him. 

It feels like someone suddenly had turned on an internal heater inside Edward's system, and  his fair skin slowly turns from a ghastly white to a shade of a ripe strawberry. The warmth has now bloomed into a full blown, sweltering heat wave bursting through his pores and triggering the omega to cover his face once more to hide his humiliation.

“UGH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!” Edward shouts at no one in particular before locking himself in his office which happens to be right next to Roy's, much to his dismay. He decides to get some work done to clear his head and to prevent anymore slick from dripping onto his pants and boxers.

_ I hate how much I love that bastard. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm sparks the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! This is honestly the quickest I've ever updated a story *nervous laughter* but that's because of my beloved friend who motivates me to keep writing this ! Please enjoy the fruit of my labor ♡ ps this is my first Full Metal Alchemist story !
> 
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Roy is fully aware of the effect he has on Edward. He knows what the sound of his voice reduces Edward to a puddle, especially when Roy whispers to the young omega. He's cognizant of the way Edward trembles when he invades the younger man's space and allows his scent to drive Edward's senses into a frenzy. It's painfully obvious that he can smell pure  _ arousal  _ whenever Edward runs off to put distance between them. However, the teasing is only the tip of the iceberg. One might ask, how does a man fall in love with someone fourteen years younger than him? It's simple; Roy is a masochist for a certain fiery blonde omega who also works under him.

  
Black clouds sprawl across the sky, billowing in from the west. Their brassy glare drains colour from houses and trees and burnished cars in driveways, leaving neighbourhoods tinted bronze in the faltering light. The air grows heavy and the humidity presses down, suffocating. The scent of rain is dark and heady. A stillness falls over the street, and in the silence comes a low crackle of thunder, rolling across rooftops to the pattering of tiny raindrops. For a moment, everything stops. Even the wind holds its breath. A streak of hot silver splits the sky, and the downpour begins.

A pained whimper reaches Roy's ears while he walks towards the breakroom, causing him to quickly follow his instincts and hurry to the source. His gut says that the noise is coming from his favorite blonde; however he wants to be wrong. Roy may tease and enjoy seeing Edward get flustered or slightly angry with him, but he would never want to see Edward in any sort of pain. His biggest fear is to one day find the feisty blonde in severe pain or worse, dead, with all the military personnel being targeted by rebellious citizens.

Roy can see that there are thoughts accelerating inside Edward's head when he finds Edward squatting on the floor curled up in himself. He wants to help slow down the thoughts so Edward can breathe but nothing is working. Edward's breaths come in gasps and Roy feels his heart breaking as panic rises. Roy kneels down in front of Edward and just carefully wraps his arms around the frightened omega when he realizes the thunderstorm is causing his destined mate to be filled with fear.

“Fullmetal… no, Edward, it's going to be okay. Just breathe slowly with me. In and out.” Roy whispers and slowly takes deep breaths, not stopping until he hears Edward's breathing gradually calming down until it's steady once more. “Are you okay? Come take a nap with me in the nap room, it's practically soundproof so you won't hear the storm.”

“Don't tell anyone I'm afraid of thunder… I'll kick your ass.” Edward grumbles but his tone lacks its usual aggression when he's around the older alpha. “B-But a nap sounds like a good idea. I better call Al to pick me up later since he has the car so I don't have to take the train home.”

“Just spend the night. It'll be dangerous driving that far during in a storm, especially with one as bad as this.” Roy suggests as he walks with Edward down the hall towards the nap room.

As they walk together, Jean “accidentally” bumps into Roy as he passes by and the blonde Lieutenant grins to himself as he sees the duo fall to the ground. Roy’s hand instantly cups the back of Edward's as they collapse, ensuring that Edward doesn't hit his head on the floor. Neither of them realize how suggestive their current position is on the floor. Edward's hair falls out of the loose braid he always has and it sprawls out under his head as well as over Roy's large hand.

They lay there completely frozen, mouths agape as their eyes never leave each others after falling over. Roy, for once, doesn't have the words to say, especially to the one person who he continuously teased and believed didn't truly want him, only to find out said person was madly in love with him. His will to speak is stolen by the pounding in his chest. The feelings never left, their fated pair bond suddenly comes together like a missing puzzle piece, and the urge to mate becomes stronger than either of them are prepared for.

Edward quickly moves away from Roy once they're on their feet again, feeling his heart preparing to leap from his chest before breaking into a full sprint as he runs away from the stunned group. Roy doesn't feel his body moving as it moves on its own to catch up to the flustered omega. He reaches out and catches Edward by the back of the shirt, pulling the blonde against his chest and wrapping his arms around Edward so the other doesn't run off again.

“Fullmetal, don't run. I just want to talk.” Roy's smooth voice sends shivers down Edward's spine as he whispers to the man in his arms. “Will you come back to my office?”

“D-Don't whisper into my ear. You're m-making it hard for me… I can’t fall in love again.” Edward whimpers without meaning to and escapes the embrace, running out of the base before anyone else can catch him and leaving Roy behind in shock.

_ Again?  _ Roy's jaw hangs open briefly before he sighs in frustration, strolling back to his office despite the genuinely stunned expressions on the soldiers’ faces. He isn't one to pursue someone who isn't a criminal or show any genuine emotion, so of course it looks weird from an outsider's perspective when Roy suddenly chased after the youngest soldier in the military without hesitation. 

_ What are you so afraid of, Fullmetal? _

“Major Kimblee is on the floor in pain? What the hell happened?” Roy raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the sudden gossip, trying not to laugh since it's common knowledge that no one likes Kimblee because of his sour personality. “I can't believe I missed it.”

“Sir, Fullmetal kicked Kimblee in the balls for trying to grope him.” Falman reports as he stands in front of Roy's desk, fighting back his own laughter at the memory of the incident which took place seconds ago. “With his metal foot.”

The control Roy has eventually cracks and his laughter fills the room, even echoing into the hallway. It’s the most handsome thing Edward has ever heard as he stands in front of Roy's office door with the intention of getting the sweater he left. It starts out like any other quiet laugh, but it slowly grows and the smooth deepness of Roy's laugh sends shivers down not only Edward's spine but down the spines of everyone who has the privilege of listening.

“Fullmetal? You came back? That's good. I was concerned when you ran out in the storm.” Roy says after seeing the door open and in Edward went.

“I-I used the phonebooth outside… Al knows I'll be spending the night somewhere safe.” Edward says and grabs his signature red sweater off the sofa in Roy's office, putting it on quickly and nearly whimpering in arousal from the heaviness of Roy's musky scent covering it.

_ I'm absolutely, completely fucked. _


	3. Steamy Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and Edward is in for a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! This timely manner updates feel so foreign haha. I've been really motivated with this story so far and I'm working on other chapters so I don't stall too much with updating ^^ as always, please enjoy ♡
> 
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

_ “Ling, how come you're leaving me? You promised you wouldn't fucking leave!”  _

_ “Ed, I can't go against my father's wishes. I'm sorry, I do love you.” _

_ “So forcing me to move to the island of Nebula over my secondary gender is love? Because your dad doesn't want a gay son to be with a man who can conceive!? Fuck you! I never want to see you again…” _

Edward shakes away the painful memory and returns his attention to the book about fated pairs he picked up moments ago. He can't help his curiosity after the way his heart was racing when Roy held him earlier today. Unfortunately he isn't paying attention to where he is sitting while lost in thought again until he feels something hard under him instead of his usual comfy chair in the base's library or so he thinks. The omega squeaks in embarrassment and his entire face heats up when he feels strong arms around his waist, hearing a familiar hardy laugh against the nape of his neck. 

“This is an unexpected development. Isn't it, Fullmetal?” As the whisper courses through Edward's body, the book lands on the oak table in front of him with a loud thud and a firm yet gentle hand cups his cheeks before the whisper returns to his ear. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? Do you,  _ Edward _ ?”

_ Is it possible to be aroused by the sound of his voice? Definitely.  _ “Bastard, if you're going to kiss me, do it now before I come to my senses and kick your balls in like I did to Major Kimblee.” Edward whispers back before his eyes flutter shut as he feels Roy’s lips on his exposed neck around the collar any omega is forced to wear in order to prevent forced bonds. “Mm, not in the library.”

“You're in my office with books from the library on the center table.” Roy chuckles quietly and turns Edward on his lap, reaching up and carefully pulling out the ponytail. He watches golden locks fall down to the younger man's shoulder with a focus he could never have on his work.

When Edward rests their foreheads against one another, he doesn't need to open his eyes to know their lips are inches apart. He gently leans in and closes the distance between them. Once they pull apart, their breathing comes in shaky, shallow breaths as the exhilarating tension increases. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Edward holds Roy's head in his hands and pulls the other into a fiery and passionate kiss. Arms make their way around the older man’s neck as Edward gets pulled closer, resulting in the two of them to exhale shakily at the sudden friction between them.

In a blink of an eye, Edward is being thrown back onto the desk which causes the paperwork to be blown away. He goes to protest the rough treatment despite liking it, but his words get swallowed by Roy kissing his lips deeply.

“I'm going to devour you right here on my desk.” Roy's smooth voice sends shivers down Edward's spine like it does every time the man opens his mouth. It always reduces Edward to a puddle of arousal.

“Fuck, please do, Mustang. I-I want you to.” Edward can't believe his voice is cracking as he lets his pants and boxers be removed, even lifting his hips to make the process easier while Roy sits back on his chair.

Edward’s legs spread further apart instinctively as he watches Roy settle between them where his scent is the strongest right now. Being a rare male omega means that only his lower half is feminine while the rest of him is male, though if he ever gets pregnant he will be able to lactate.  _ I've never been eaten before. I hope it feels good... _

Roy licks his upper lip as if preparing to have the best meal of his life before placing tender kisses to both of Edward’s muscular thighs especially near where the stump meets the prosthetic, using his thumbs to gently spread the omega's wet lower lips and thinking that he is one of the luckiest men in the universe. “You’re beautiful, Edward.” 

Before Edward can complain about being stared at, Roy licks a long, slow stripe along his entrance. Roy does it again and again, savoring the whimpers and moans he's pulling out of Edward with the fear of not having this chance again in the back of his head. Edward tries to buck his hips to bring that hot, wet tongue to where he needs it the most, but he's being held down now. He starts blushing up to his ears at his growing desperation and over the fact that Roy is  _ enjoying  _ all the slick coming out of him.

When Edward lets out a quiet gasp the moment he feels a finger penetrate his wet pussy, Roy smirks against his clit and the sound goes right to the alpha's groin. The volume of his moans only increase slightly as Roy sucks on his clit while pumping that long digit slowly, gradually tearing down the walls Edward has around his heart. Roy doesn't mind the hands in his hair as he watches the rambunctious Edward Elric melt from his mouth and fingers.

“R-Roy, I- mm-- I'm gonna cum… ah!” Edward can’t help crying out in pleasure as he feels two fingers pumping in and out of his dripping vagina quickly. The squelching noises should make him feel embarrassed, but the embarrassment can wait as the pleasure is too overwhelming.

_ God, he really is beautiful.  _ Roy thinks to himself as he watches Edward throws his head back against the desk, knowing those luscious blonde strands are draping over the edge of the desk as he cums hard. The colonel helps his subordinate ride out the orgasm before eagerly lapping up the juices and slick that just came out like a man drinking water for the first time after leaving a desert. He slowly pulls his fingers out of Edward and puts them into his mouth, licking them clean.

“Mm, you taste so good, Edward.” Roy whispers as he places tender kisses to the inside of Edward's thighs again, observing how bewitching Edward looks flustered and laid out on the desk as if on a silver platter. “Are you okay?”

“H-Holy shit… I-I never imagined how good that would feel.” Edward says shakily as he catches his breath and pulls Roy down for a deep kiss, tasting himself on Roy's tongue and shuddering when he feels something hard poking against him. “You got hard eating me out? Pervert.”  _ Ling never did that to me. I loved how good the Colonel's mouth felt. _

“Says the one who just had an orgasm on my desk.” Roy chuckles quietly and kisses down Edward's jawline, lifting his partner easily again and helping Edward straddle him. “What do you want to do?”

“It's my turn to taste you.” Edward says with a smirk and moves off Roy's lap, slipping on his pants and boxers before getting down on his knees between Roy's legs. “Just hold my hair back and relax.”

Edward starts to admire the hard length right before his eyes once he releases it from the confinement of Roy's pants and thickness of it, before bringing his lips towards the base of Roy's dick. His soft tongue presses against the underside, gliding upwards leaving a trail of saliva along Roy's length and even getting the knot at the base. The omega pulls away slowly, before biting his lip as Roy bunches up his golden blonde hair in one of those large hands.   
  
He seductively wet his lips, before engulfing the alpha's dick. Edward’s tongue swirls around the swollen head as he laps up the precum leaking out of his partner's slit eagerly. Then he grabs the base of his dick right above the knot and begins jerking it up and down, allowing his lips to meet his hand. Roy's poorly muffled moans and ragged breaths only seem to make the omega more eager, so he starts pumping faster. 

He forces his alpha's large member further into his mouth, pursing those slightly plump lips to allow more to fit. Edward retracts his hand slowly, allowing his lips to envelop Roy’s cock completely. The tip starts to hit the back of his throat, and he feels the raven's member convulse in his mouth before hot semen is shooting down his windpipe.

“Shit… you're incredible.” Roy exhales softly and slowly releases his grip on Edward's hair, caressing the young man's cheek tenderly before helping him stand. “This is out of order, but would you like to have dinner together on Saturday?”

“Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Colonel.” Edward flashes a rare smile towards Roy and writes down his phone number on the sticky pad that remains on the desk before gathering the books he brought with him.

Edward doesn't look back as he exits Roy's office and shuts the door quickly so their aroused scents don't spread into the hall. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees Jean smirking down at him.

“You're lucky Riza is on break and she didn't hear what you two were doing.” Jean chuckles and ruffles Edward's head before heading into Roy's office, not affected by the scents lingering in the room and leaving a humiliated Edward in the hall. 

_ I-I didn't mean to be so loud! How embarrassing… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward experiences true fear and true happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Here we have another chapter haha. I'm shocked at myself for getting this done in a timely matter. Anyway, I love Edward but I also like writing angst (sorry Ed!)
> 
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx)

Edward feels very uneasy and alert when he leaves Roy's apartment the next morning. He tries to convince himself it’s the alertness of a hunter looking for prey, but he knew that wasn't it. Every instinct in his body is warning him of the danger, more and more, until he feels the cold gaze of a predator upon his back; but it isn't a bear nor a wolf. It is a completely different kind of predator. Edward swallows a thick lump before looking over his shoulder once he's a good distance from the complex.   
  
Nothing.   
  
He releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding and parts with his friends, heading home. Edward opens his usually pretty mailbox (Winry custom made their mailbox so it was unique) and gets hit with a ton of unusual letters in black envelopes. “What the…?”   
  
“I'm back.” Edward shakily calls into the house only to find it's surprisingly empty and just flops onto the couch with the mountain of black envelopes that are mixed his mail. “Al? Winry?”

After making sure everything is locked, he flops onto the couch and sighs loudly while trying to forget the letters for now. Then he remembers being held like a precious jewel all night long and well into the morning. 

_ Edward Elric and mornings did not mix. The sun was too bright when he knew his desk would have stacks of documents waiting for him. The birds outside were singing loudly near the window, and the sounds of people heading to work were obnoxiously loud. However he didn't wake up at home to Alphonse or Winry being his alarm clock or his actual alarm clock. He woke up in bed like usual, but there was a warm body pressed against his own this time and this wasn't his bed. _

_ His golden eyes landed on none other than the Roy Mustang and his heart fluttered once more. When the two of them arrived at the colonel's apartment after work, Edward found himself nearly bent in half while Roy ate him out as if he was a luxury dessert the second they got to the bedroom. The memory made it difficult to suppress a moan, but the attempt to keep quiet was destroyed by the sudden kiss to his throat. _

_ “Mm... m’rning, beautiful.” Roy's sleepy voice was a pitch deeper and Edward wasn't sure how he would survive anymore of it. _

_ “Morning, handsome. You have to let go, I gotta get home and get ready for work.” Edward whispered and placed a tender kiss to Roy's forehead the leaving the apartment quickly before he crawled back into bed. _

His entire face heats up at the memory of this morning before his attention returns to the letters that came in the mail. Edward carefully opens the letter with the number one on the back and a wave of nausea hits him as he reads the contents of the letter. By the time he got through all the letters, he tries to reach the bathroom, but doesn't quite make it.

The nausea claws at his throat he tries to force down the bile, but it was too late. Chunks of the partially digested breakfast sandwich he got on his way home spews out of his coughing, choking mouth. His stomach keeps on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out. His face is white and dripping bile, sweat, and tears. Edward lurches forward and sunk to his knees. The pungent stench invades his nostrils and he continues to heave even though there is nothing left. 

“Nii-san!? Are you okay?!” Alphonse’s worried voice echoes in the house as the younger blonde rushes to his brother's aid, carefully helping Edward off the floor. “It's not like you to get sick like this. I'll tell the colonel you're too sick to go in.”

“Thanks, Al, but I can't miss work. I'm almost done with my research on a new medicine.” Edward protests and tries to help clean up the mess he made, but he can barely stand and lets Alphonse carry him to the bathroom. “I'm sorry, Al…”

“Don't worry, now give me the number to his direct line.” Alphonse says and puts the number into his phone before helping Edward into the bathtub after running a hot bath.

Once he's sure Edward won't drown, Alphonse leaves him to clean up the mess before sitting down next to Winry on the sofa. He gently rubs soothing circles on her baby bump to feel their unborn child as he dials the number Edward had given him, blinking when he hears the deep voice belonging to none other than Roy Mustang.

“Mustang speaking.” Roy greets almost robotically and bites his lip worriedly at the concerned explanation Alphonse gives him. “I see. He was feeling alright when he left this morning. Did something happen?”

“I don't know the details, but there are strange black letters addressed to Nii-san. Colonel, I have a bad feeling someone is after him.” Alphonse says, feeling perturbed over the situation and he hasn't even looked at the letters because he wants to wait for permission. “I'm sure Nii-san would feel more comfortable with you. Winry is going to the hospital soon since she's going to have an early labor, we're actually going to be having twin boys instead of one. I have to stay with her and it might be bad for Nii-san to stay on his own.”

“Congratulations to you both. I'll stop by as soon as I can.” Roy says reassuringly before ending the call with Alphonse just as Riza is standing in front of his desk with a glare. “Not now, Lieutenant. I have somewhere important to go, Fullmetal might be in danger.”

_ Don't worry, Edward. I won't let anything happen. _

All of the noise around Edward disappears in an instant. It’s like being stuck between two realities: one that is imperfect, but doable. The other the vision is where he pictures himself in. the one he longs himself to be a part of; one where he can live happily alongside Roy as mates and as husbands. Sometimes Edward just shuts his eyes and imagines Roy next to him just speaking with in a low tone into his ear.

“Fullmetal?” Edward opens his eyes quickly at the familiar nickname and instantly covers himself when he realizes Roy is kneeling by the tub. “I've been calling your name and I knocked.”

“Shit… I didn't hear you. I'll be out in a sec. Actually, do you mind giving me a hand? I had to take off my prosthetics to get in the tub. I can't get up.” Edward bites his lip since he can't stand admitting weakness or asking for anything, but his inner omega is dying to feel the older man's hands on him.

“Sure, Fullmetal.” Roy says nonchalantly and grabs the towel Alphonse set aside for Edward, draining the tub before wrapping the towel around the young blonde. “Is everything okay? It's not like you to space out.”

“I think someone is stalking me. I got a bunch of weird letters, but I can handle this. Don’t worry about me so much.” Edward explains and dries his arm stump first then reattaching his right arm without meeting Roy’s eyes or else he’ll end up getting lost in them.

Roy’s knuckles turn white from clenching his fists way too hard, gritting his teeth at the usual self-sacrificing attitude coming from the obviously frightened Edward. His eyes exude an animosity that resembles acid and his face turns a little red, but Roy remembers to breathe before he snaps at the young man he’s holding up. “Fullmetal, no… Edward, this is serious. Let me help you for once. I don’t want you doing this alone though I know how strong you are. You break almost all of the stereotypes about omegas, but even you aren’t invincible.”

“I JUST DON’T WANT EVERYONE WORRYING AND TAKING PITY ON ME!!” Edward snaps and quickly puts his leg on, stomping out of the bathroom and slamming the door to his bedroom without bothering to lock it.

A long, exasperated sigh escapes Roy and his body moves on its own as he follows Edward into the blonde’s bedroom. Before Edward can resist and complain about Roy’s presence, both of his hands are pinned down above his head with one large and there are lips right on the nape of his neck after the other hand pushes his golden hair out of the way.  _ Fuck… I want to be his mate. I want this bastard to take me.  _ It’s as if Roy is reading Edward’s mind as he reveals his sharp canines though Edward can’t see them. A sharp pain shoots through Edward’s entire body as he’s finally claimed by the man he’s been after since he was fifteen, feeling a spark once more as the bond is finally complete. Now Edward truly understands what the books about alpha/omega bonds, how they say being claimed by an alpha you love is the greatest feeling despite the pain.

“Edward, you’re mine. Now and forever.” Roy’s smooth voice is right next to Edward’s ear after he licks the wound clean gently, not minding the taste of blood on his tongue. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Roy.” Edward whispers in return and slowly rolls over in Roy’s grip so they’re facing each other, slipping his wrists during the turn and wrapping both arms around his new mate’s neck. “Now make love to me, you handsome bastard.”

  
_ Finally, Roy Mustang is mine and I’m his. I really do love him.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Edward get a little frisky to celebrate their bond, but little do they know that Edward is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! Here is the next chapter~ the real action is beginning as well some sweet love. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they really keep me motivated ♡
> 
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Roy opens his eyes when the large glowing sphere rises slowly into the dull morning sky shines through the window. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small town in East City. Onyx eyes stare out the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbs higher and higher into the sky. But as beautiful as the morning was, its beauty is nothing compared to the sleeping angel in his bed.

Roy never would have imagined he'd be in bed with his youngest subordinate nor be the young blonde's new mate. He knows Edward wouldn't have let things get as far as they did if he truly didn't want Roy. Years of waiting for Edward to be legal was torture enough for Roy, but he had to wait for the omega to truly want him before making his move.

It is a little awkward to watch a lover sleep, but Roy could watch Edward sleep for hours. How could he not when  _ his  _ mate looks perfect even as he's fast asleep. His eyes land on the time and he's tempted to actually take a day off from work so he could spend more time with Edward, but Riza would shoot him down like a criminal getting the firing squad execution. Roy gently brushes Edward's silky blonde hair away from his neck, pressing his lips against the fresh bond mark and smiling softly at the shudder he receives in response.

Edward’s rare-smiling mouth is open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of his chest, still deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights and Roy feels truly blessed to be able to see this. Edward slowly opens his eyes and smiles faintly at the sight of his alpha next to him. He turns slightly so he’s deeper in Roy’s embrace.

“Mm, m'rning, Mustang.” Edward mumbles sleepily and tilts his head up, tenderly kissing underneath Roy's chin.

“Good morning, Beautiful.” Roy responds without thinking, catching the blush forming on his lover's cheeks. “You don't like that?”

“Shut up! … I-I didn't say I don't like it.” Edward averts his eyes as his cheeks go from light pink to bright red.

A lazy good morning kiss is initiated by Roy and both of them smile a bit while their lips are pressed against each other. Edward reaches up and gently cups Roy’s cheek with his left hand, pulling him in for a slow, passionate kiss. The raven haired alpha is left speechless for a moment before initiating another chaste, gentle kiss after they had parted their previous one. Roy runs his dexterous fingers through the other man’s soft blonde hair before initiating yet another kiss, pushing his tongue back into Edward’s mouth.

_ He's so damn good at everything. Fucking bastard, but he's my bastard. _

Edward’s thoughts are cut off when slightly chapped lips are pressed against his neck, kissing the flesh with a sense of hunger and need. He parts his lips to release a gruff moan that’s barely audible to anyone other than Roy when those lips kiss the scar around Edward's stump where his right arm used to be.

“Mm, stop turning me on so easily…” Edward murmurs, but makes no attempt to stop Roy from placing loving kisses down his creamy skin.

Each kiss down Edward’s body, starting from his neck, has lingering heat from those same lips, especially as they reach his most sensitive area. He doesn't understand why Roy loves the slick his body produce and it infuriates him that he doesn't know the reason. His thoughts contradict how good it feels when Roy makes a meal out of him...again.

“Do you want me to stop?” Roy asks with a quiet chuckle, grinning when his young mate shakes his head slowly and kissing the stump where Edward's left leg used to be just like he did with the other stump.

“N-No… d-don’t stop.” Edward grumbles, not wanting to stop, but also not wanting to do something like this first thing in the morning despite not making any attempt to stop it.

Roy settles between Edward’s legs once more like he had done last night, draping his tongue out from his mouth and traces languid circles around Edward's sensitive clit tantalizingly slow, smirking to himself at how something so simple turns such a strong willed omega into putty in his hands. The noises he's pulling out of Edward is music to his ears and it's something Roy will never grow tired of. 

“F-Fuck, Roy…” Edward moans out beautifully before his entire face heats up when he catches himself saying, no  _ moaning  _ his mate's first name. 

“Say it again. Keep saying my name, Edward.” Roy growls to show his arousal at the sound of his name coming out of his mate's mouth.

This feels more passionate, being taken at a slower pace since they are lovers about to make love especially as the kiss parts and Edward melts at the loving gaze he's receiving and his words get the better of his thoughts.

“Roy, m-make love to me… please…”  _ What the fuck am I saying?! _

“With pleasure, Edward.”

Edward stops his thoughts and presses their lips together again for a slow, passionate kiss after pulling Roy close to him again. He parts his lips to give an invitation for the other's warm tongue. Roy wastes no time and slides his tongue into his new lover's mouth, swirling their tongues leisurely and caressing up his love's sides without an ounce of haste.

Edward then pulls his date on top of him this time once he's on the bed, wrapping those short dangerous legs around the alpha's muscular waist. Slight moans are released between their kiss as Roy begins to caress back down Edward’s slender sides, down to that beautiful stump. Their kiss finally parts when the need for air becomes too desperate before they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. Their love is finally able to be shown without restraint, especially when the pining and longing has finally been put to rest.

He lines up his dick with Edward’s entrance before slowly pushing it inside. Two sets of grunts are released, obviously one of them belonging to Edward, whose grunt turns into a sweet, seductive moan. The bed underneath them starts to creak and rock from the force of Roy’s unhurried, strong thrusting. Cries of ecstasy and the aroma of their activities fill the room as they continue to make love to each other for the remainder of the morning. They're both incredibly late and Riza will definitely murder them both. The atmosphere cools down as both Roy and Edward come down from their euphoric high. 

Neither of the two were ready to move –nor did they want to- once their fun is over, and ragged pants take over as both men try to catch their breaths. Roy sighs before swallowing an invisible lump when he notices the time. “Shit, we better clean up or Riza will kill us both, Beautiful.”

“Fuck… I don't want a bullet between the eyes.” Edward grumbles and rubs his lower back slowly when he sits up, wishing for more recovery time after their fun. “You're going to have to carry me. I don't want anyone to see me limping.”

From a flourished tree, there's a young man spying on the couple completely hidden by leaves. He clenches his fists angrily before hopping into Edward's bedroom through the open window on the top floor once the house is empty. The young man takes a pair of Edward's sticky slick boxers from the dirty laundry before quickly escaping. 

_ Soon Edward Elric. Soon you'll be mine, not his. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets the confirmation he needs, but will he shoulder everything on his own or will he accept help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for timely manner updates ! I'm on a roll haha things are heating up and I'm apologizing in advance for Alphonse because you'll see why :P anyway~ enjoy ♡
> 
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

By law, omegas have to move in with their alpha mates when they become a bonded pair to create a better atmosphere for procreation. That is why Edward is packing up his things with some help from Roy and Alphonse. Winry is fast asleep along with her and Alphonse’s identical twin boys, Leon and Luka. It's been three weeks since the bonding, and Edward is honestly excited to move in with his mate though he won't admit it around others.  _ I wonder how it'll feel waking up to Mustang everyday. _ Quickly shaking the thought away with a faint blush on his cheeks, Edward suddenly notices he's missing a few pairs of boxers.

“Baby, did you pack my boxers already?” Edward asks Roy before he catches the pet name slip and his entire face heats up, covering his face with both hands and groaning. 

“I didn't, but you should call me that more often.” Roy laughs softly and wraps his arms around his flustered mate, kissing the top of Edward's silky hair. “Are you sure you washed all of them?”

“S-Shut up, you bastard. It slipped… and I did. You helped with my laundry, remember?” Edward mumbles against Roy's chest, hugging his alpha’s waist and eventually looking up to make their eyes meet before Roy leans down to press their lips together briefly. “And I can't find the black ones you bought for me to replace the ones you tore with your teeth.”

“Nii-san, p-please don't talk about your sex life in front of me.” Alphonse stammers with a flustered, embarrassed expression as he packs the rest of his older brother’s books into the designated boxes. “I don't need to know what you and Colonel Mustang do behind closed doors…”

Laughter suddenly erupts from both Edward and Roy since they momentarily forgot Alphonse was in the room. Edward releases his mate to hug his little brother instead, feeling a little bad for making Alphonse uncomfortable. “Sorry, Al. I’ll try not to talk about it while you're here.”

“It's embarrassing to hear about what Colonel Mustang does with you, Nii-san.” Alphonse’s blush darkens as he hugs Edward back, helping load up Roy's car with Edward’s things. “Come by to see Winry and the boys soon.”

“I will! I'm going to spoil the shit out of my nephews.” Edward laughs triumphantly and hugs his brother one last time before taking off with Roy. 

During the drive over, Roy gradually reaches over the center console without taking his eyes off the road. His large hand rests on Edward's thigh before taking the blonde's hand in his, leisurely lacing their fingers together and giving Edward's hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you, beautiful.”

“I love you, too, baby.” Edward doesn't react to the pet name slip this time since his mind is focused on their intertwined hands on his left knee near where the flesh ends and the prosthetic begins. 

Edward is in complete shock by the time they get to Roy's apartment. Roy's apartment is huge and it doesn't look like a regular apartment at all; it’s more of a guest suite in a royal palace. There’s a king-sized bed with pure white, cotton sheets from Altadena. A massive oak bookcase stretches across one of the walls in the living area, and it's been recently renovated to accommodate all of the books Roy knew Edward would bring so he could work from home occasionally.

On the other side of the room next to the kitchen are floor-to-ceiling windows and a private terrace for the two of them to use. The bathroom is too big for two people as well as the waterfall shower with a shower bench built in so Edward can take off his prosthetics and shower in peace. There’s even a bath big enough for an entire football team. Every counter in the bathroom is marble and the handcrafted tiles cover the floor perfectly.

Edward doesn't hesitate to begin unpacking his things and making himself at home. Luckily it doesn't take long once everything is inside and Roy helps him. As soon as everything is unpacked, he pulls his mate close to him by the belt loops of Roy's pants and grins up at the taller man. “Take a shower with me.”

As soon as the couple disappear in the bathroom, the same young man who stole boxers has snuck inside again after picking the lock on the window open quietly. This young man is known as Envy, and he is definitely envious that Roy Mustang gets to have the one person he truly loved. In Envy's mind, Edward wants him instead and he'll make sure to have the blonde soon. For now, Envy takes the sweaty shirt Edward left on the bedroom floor before sneaking back out.

“Hm? Didn't I leave my shirt on the floor next to yours?” Edward blinks and tilts his head, holding his towel around him a little tighter when the two of them catch a faint, unfamiliar scent in the room. “What the fuck?”

“You were right. Someone is stalking you, Edward.” Roy growls protectively and goes to inspect all the locks, locking everything again after seeing the window was unlocked. “I relocked everything. We should inform the higher ups so you're not alone when I'm not with you.”

“No need for that. I'll just be more careful not to be alone.” Edward waves a hand dismissively though inside he's worried about what this stalker might do to him, suddenly considering the idea of taking Roy up on the offer. “Cover me in your scent, Mustang. It's… comforting. And… I think I should ask for help but it feels weird doing it. It's always been just been me, Al, and Winry for a long time after Winry's grandma stayed on Altadena since she didn't have a secondary gender.”

“I'm playing with your hair though, beautiful. It's long and blonde like Rapunzel.” Roy chuckles quietly and lifts Edward easily, placing a kiss onto his mate's neck and climbing into bed with his mate. “I know you're far from helpless, but I want you to rely on me more. I'm your mate after all.”

It doesn't take long for the two of them to get comfortable on their bed with Edward's face pressed against Roy’s chest so the other can have room to touch his silky  tresses. The soft and lush strands feel phenomenal under the colonel's rough fingers. Edward savors the way each strand glides between his mate’s digits as Roy caresses his long hair.

_ Edward looks like a content kitten.  _ Pushing aside the thought, he continues to stroke Edward's smooth cat fur-like hair especially after hearing a low rumbling against his chest that resembles purring. A fond smile creeps onto the Roy's face and he doesn't flinch when he feels an arm being draped across his torso or when he's pulled closer somehow.   
  
_ I want to do this everyday _ . Roy thinks to himself as his fingers gingerly scrape Edward's scalp, enjoying the muffled pleased sounds he receives as a reward. This slowly leads to the back of Edward's head being massaged while his golden strands are being fondled. The gentle ministrations don't stop even after soft snoring reaches Roy's ears, signaling his lover fell fast asleep on him.  _ God, he's adorable.  _

The evening is beautiful with its borderless flow of clarity:  the vast, seemingly empty sky stretches out for infinity; it has a smattering of low level flat clouds that were spread-out to the horizon; the milky cotton ball clouds obstructs potions of the endless sky that show off its infinite beauty; the sky’s hue darkens as the sun slowly settles in a magnificent flourish of ribbon-like fire; the brilliant sun rays gleam outlines the cotton-ball clouds in a blazing glow that signifies the end of the day is near.

“Beautiful, time to wake up or you won't sleep through the night. We have to eat dinner, too.” Roy whispers against Edward’s hair before kissing the crown of his head, chuckling quietly at the grumbled response against his skin.

“Baby… five more minutes.” Edward says more clearly this time but makes no attempt to move from Roy's warmth. “I don't want to get up.”

“Not even for dinner with your brother, sister-in-law, and nephews?” Roy tries again though he doesn't want to move either, but nutrition is important. “Come on, beautiful.”

The groan of disapproval is oddly cute to Roy as he just lifts Edward with ease, holding up his lover with one arm and reattaching Edward's artificial limbs with the other. He loves how Edward latches onto him afterwards and tucks his arms under the plump butt he adores. Somehow the two of them manage not to get back into bed and Edward stretches once they're outside, wanting to sleep more but he's eager to spoil the hell out of his nephews.

Roy, as a personal rule, hides his emotions well, unless it involves Edward. He knows they're intel he'd rather not hand over and so most of the time his face is blank. But today is different. Roy is watching Edward fondly while his mate scoops up Leon and Luka with ease; fondness pours out him like sunshine through fine white linen. Edward makes him feel like he’s glowing from the inside out. The smile that cracks his face hasn't been seen by anyone except his mate, Riza, and Hughes. 

There's something swirling in his gut all of a sudden as Roy watches Edward coo and kiss both babies’ foreheads affectionately. It makes him think of how cute Edward would be with their future children, that is if the young blonde even wants children. 

_ Edward would look even more radiant heavily pregnant with my pups. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt my family, you motherfucker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ I'm sorry in advance for any pain and suffering caused. I made myself cry writing this so be warned, there are some graphic things in this chapter. Aside from that, enjoy ♡♡
> 
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Spreading sunrise, pinkish glow, and clouds tinted a grayish hue while the sky opens up. The colors begin to spread across the open sky, announcing the new day as oranges and reds painted across the clouds by a celestial hand. It's a new day after Roy observing how much his mate loves children. The thought of wanting children of their own still lingers, but his current issue is how to bring up the topic to Edward without wanting to scare him or anger him.

_ Would Edward even want children?  _ Roy lets out a quiet sigh as he stares at his reflection before his eyes shut the moment he gets into their bathroom. He turns on the faucet slowly, starting to splash cold water on his face in a poor attempt to cool down the burning feeling on his skin. Finally gathering enough courage, Roy makes his way to the kitchen and wraps his arms around Edward from behind. Both standing in front of the sink of the softly lit kitchen, the windows almost bursting at the seams with sunlight while Edward is brewing coffee and making breakfast. 

Bliss indulges itself onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have happened a long time ago but both are happy it's happening now. Roy’s arms are tightly wrapped around his mate's shoulders. Edward is clinging to the marble countertop, and his head back on his lover’s chest. Basking in each other’s ambiance, creating each other’s warmth.

“So what's going on in your mind, Baby?” Edward asks to break the comfortable silence they ended up. “You're tense.”

“Nothing slips past you, huh?” Roy chuckles to distract the millions of thoughts rushing through his mind. “I have to talk to you about something.”

“Were you thinking about kids? You were mumbling in your sleep you wanted to see me waddle around so full.” Edward says with a smile he hides behind his coffee mug, taking a sip so there's no way his smile can be seen at the moment. “I want a kid or two also, being an uncle opens my eyes a little more.”

After finally moving away, Edward hops onto the counter once breakfast is said and done and gently pulls Roy close by the waistband so his mate is standing between his legs. He then traces Roy's lip lightly with the tip of his flesh finger. That very lip pouts slightly and Edward is tempted to bite it, to kiss it, to wrap them up in a quilt and listen to their gentle breathing, watching the cotton ripple like skipping stones and sharing crooked smiles. Roy’s lip feels slightly chapped under Edward’s feather light touches, but he simply cannot bring himself to give a damn.

Golden eyes gaze so intently at each divot of Roy’s lip, as if it could decode ancient research and tell Edward everything he doesn't already know. However, he doesn't want to look up because if he does, he'll find himself at the mercy of questioning eyes, pleading, begging to know what he was doing. Edward won't have an answer either since his focus is on Roy's lips because his own seem to stop working. 

“Edward?” Roy's voice brings Edward back to reality and there isn't a chance to focus when Roy presses their lips together tenderly. “Are you alright, beautiful?”

“Mhm, just thinking that I have a sexy old man for a mate.” Edward chuckles a little breathlessly after feeling the oxygen being pulled from his lungs once their eyes finally meet. “Let's go to work. I'm close to cracking the code of the research I'm working on.”

A chill suddenly shoots down Edward's spine once he's alone in the break room. His heartbeat starts racing and he feels like he's suffocating. It's that same feeling he's been experiencing the past month, but now it's too late to get away. Edward swallows the lump in his throat when he opens the letter attached to the small suspicious package that was sent to him at work. The letter causes bile to build up in the back of his throat, but he swallows it down to read the letter carefully:

_ To My Beloved Edward Elric, _

_  You are the most beautiful person in the world and I am heartbroken that you have not read all of the letters I have sent you last month. I am also furious that despicable alpha filth marked you and gets the opportunity to touch your perfect body. Do not worry a hair on your pretty blonde head, we shall be together soon. For now, enjoy your present. And remember, you belong to me, not Roy Mustang. _

Edward puts the letter down warily and carefully opens the box, quickly regretting his decision when he is greeted with a dismembered left hand that has an engagement ring on it. He suddenly screams with his whole body and it echoes throughout the entire military base. Golden eyes are wide with horror, his mouth is rigid and open, and his chalky face is gaunt and immobile. Edward's hands are trembling after dropping the package onto the ground, not feeling himself being pulled away from it until he recognizes Roy's scent.

“Edward!? What happened!?” Roy asks in a panic, unable to calm his racing heart with his mate in extreme distress.

“Sir, please look in the box…” Riza says with a straight face that is clearly forced as she backs away from the opened box. “It's bad.”

Roy raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the odd behavior but glances into the box after watching Riza close her eyes and burying her face into Jean’s chest. His eyes widen and he shuts the box quickly without touching anything directly, wrapping his arms around Edward again and ignoring the sudden protest since it's obvious the omega doesn't want the military involved. “We have to report this, no arguments allowed. Whoever the hand belongs to is most likely dead.”

“Al, Winry, Leon and Luka… w-we have to keep them safe! In case this fucker tries to use them to get to me!!” Edward shouts in a panic and clutches his hair, pulling at the strands roughly as he finds it suddenly difficult to breathe. “I-I need to keep them safe!”

_ Don't hurt my family, you motherfucker!! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news and another gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! I have returned with another chapter ! I know no one has asked, but for those who are interested I did do a lot of research on stalker behavior so the stalking in my fic is as accurate as possible♡ thank you for your support and I hope you lovelies will continue reading !
> 
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

_ To my little blonde angel, _

_  You belong with me and I'll make sure nothing will keep us apart ever again. Not your family, not Roy Mustang. I would walk a thousand miles to be with you, Edward. The time to reveal myself is getting closer. _

Edward groans loudly before throwing the pathetic letter onto the coffee table, laying across the large comfy couch in their home so his head is on his mate's lap. The entire situation has everyone on guard especially him. Edward is the target of this stalker and the young blonde can't take it anymore. All of his thoughts are pulled to a screeching halt when Roy's large hand is stroking his silky hair, which leads to the omega purring without noticing the adorable sound he's making.

A simple action always renders Edward to a puddle of nothing, but only if it's Roy is the one petting his hair. He's on cloud nine as Edward melts into the touch and closes his eyes, feeling his mind shutting down. “Baby… that feels nice…”

“I can tell. Lucky for you that I enjoy playing with your hair.” Roy says with a chuckle, moving the book in his free hand aside and looking down at his omega with a fondness no one else gets to see. “Hm? Your scent smells a little sweet.”

“Does it? I thought you said I smelled like elderflower?” Edward asks and looks up at Roy with those breathtaking golden eyes. “Should we go see the doctor? Though I don't feel any different besides being extra tired.”

“If you start feeling worse besides that, we'll get you an appointment. How does that sound, beautiful?” Roy hums and puts his book down completely when Edward is suddenly straddling his lap. “Why hello there.”

“You're such a dork, but… you're my dork.” Edward blushes lightly before smiling cordially, cupping both of his alpha's cheeks and kissing his lips tenderly. “Just like I'm yours.”

“That's right. You're mine and no one is going to take you from me,  _ no one _ .” Roy whispers smoothly before placing kisses from his omega's lips down to his collarbone tantalizingly slow. 

It doesn't take much for Edward to bunch up his shirt over his chest after he accepted the fact he loves Roy's lips and hands all over his body. So when he feels lips wrap around on of his pink nipples, the sharp inhale shows his pleasure before a muffled moan escapes his lips. Edward carefully shimmies out of his pants and boxers without moving off Roy's lap, watching Roy undo his own pants and pulling them down enough so the hardness inside is released.

Both men let out quiet pleased moans when Edward suddenly sinks down on Roy's cock. No one would have believed the blonde was such a minx without having to see it in person, which makes Roy feel privileged that this side of Edward is for his eyes only.   
  
“Shit… Y-You’re so fucking deep…” Edward whispers breathlessly and pants softly while adjusting to what's inside him before slowly moving himself.   
  
“You feel so good. Keep going, Edward.” Roy’s voice seems to drop another octave when he's aroused and it makes the ever proud Edward melt in the palm of his hand.   
  
The pace Edward sets starts off slow then gradually increases as he's eventually bouncing on his mate’s lap. The lewd sounds escaping his lips can most likely make a pornstar lose their job if someone were to hear. The couple feels the heat of their passion make the air suffocating, leaving their only source of oxygen each other. They would suffocate if they didn't hold onto each other. Roy grabs Edward’s chin and initiates a sloppy, messy kiss that's mainly all teeth, but it's enough to muffle the moans his mate is letting out.

“R-Roy, I'm coming.” Edward whimpers and tilts his head back as his orgasm washes over him, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out as another wave of pleasure hit him when he feels Roy sucking a hickey onto his neck. “Fuck…”

_ Get your hands off him. He belongs to  _ **_me_ ** _!  _ Envy growls from his spot in the trees and gets a whiff of something oddly sweet. He narrows his eyes before beginning to clench his fists at the realization. Envy's knuckles turn white from clenching his fists too hard, and from gritting his teeth in an effort to remain silent. His hunched form exudes an animosity that is acidic - burning, slicing, potent. His face is now red with suppressed rage.  **_HOW DARE HE GET MY BELOVED EDWARD PREGNANT?!_ **

A wave of jealousy courses through his veins as Envy descends from the trees. The cogs in the young alpha's brain are churning while he disappears briefly, reappearing hours later with a large gift box with a letter attached to it like always. Envy rings the doorbell before jumping into the bushes across the street so he can watch the gift being taken inside without risking his discovery. 

_ I'm sorry I have to punish you with this present, but I can't let you carry another man's child. I will impregnate you myself, beloved Edward. _

“Another gift? I'll open it after we go to the doctor… I feel like I'm going to puke, faint or both.” Edward says after watching Roy carry the heavy looking box inside and not bothering to open the card either. “I just hope it's not the prick stalking me again.”

“We'll worry about that later, beautiful. I want to confirm if my hunch was correct or not.” Roy chuckles quietly at the frown directed at him and just guides the smaller man out of their house to the medical center that isn't too far away. 

Just stepping into the waiting area makes Edward's breathing suddenly become rapid and shallow. He can feel his pulse start pounding in his ears that matches the pace of his racing heartbeat. It's a relief when he sits down on a chair because between nerves and his legs shaking, Edward is afraid of collapsing if he takes one more step.

_ Am I pregnant? I have been having similar symptoms as Winry before she found she was pregnant.  _ Edward’s mind is running a mile a minute as he thinks of all the possibilities of what could be wrong with him. It's pretty common for him to get lost in thought once he starts thinking and Edward gets too deep that he doesn't hear Roy trying to get his attention.

“Huh? You were calling me?” Edward blinks after his thoughts get cut off by his favorite lips being pressed against his own.

“Yes, it's your turn to see the doctor now. Do you want me in there with you?” Roy offers and swallows his disappointment at the head shake he receives in response, watching Edward walk away with the nurse and picking up a parenting magazine without thinking.  _ It would be nice if he was pregnant… though I had planned on asking him to marry me first. _

His onyx eyes look up when Edward's scent hits his nose again and flashes a charming smile as he sees his mate blushing up to his ears. “Edward, what did the doctor say?”

“I'm fucking pregnant!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's biggest fear comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! Thank you for being so patient with me♡ it hurt me so much to write this chapter but it's worth it ! Feel free to yell at or chat with me on Twitter:  
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

“Pregnant? This is wonderful, beautiful.”

Roy can't contain his joy when Edward announces his pregnancy. He's always wanted a family of his own one day because the only family he has is his foster mother, Madame Christmas. Roy never would have imagined he would fell in love to begin with then the blonde omega stormed into his life like a hurricane and now he can't imagine a life without Edward anymore.  _ I'm going to be a father.  _

“Al, Winry, and Granny are going to be so shocked. Shit, you've never met Granny. She's going to murder me for not bringing you home sooner.” Edward groans as he thinks of how Pinako will react, but he does want to show off his mate and the news of his pregnancy. “We have to tell Al and Winry first or they'll kill us.”

“Whatever you want, Edward. After we go back home and enjoy the news together.” Roy replies and brings his mate's metal hand to his lips, kissing the prosthetic without any difficulty. 

“Yeah, but we also have to open that package in case it's from that freaky stalker.” Edward says with a sigh though his cheeks are tickled pink from the kiss to his hand. “I'm kinda scared to know what's in it…”

Roy isn't looking forward to the package either, but it does need to be dealt with. It's as his mate said, if the gift did come from Edward’s stalker. The drive home unexpectedly becomes more nerve wrenching than the drive to the doctor's office. It's gradually suffocating the couple as their thoughts focus on what could be in the package waiting for Edward at home.

As soon as Roy puts the key into the lock, the package's detonation wireless remote starts to ignite in a fiery ball of yellow flame, billowing outwards, effectively destroying their home and injuring everyone around it. The noise has reverberated over the sleeping town as efficiently as a thunder clap and luckily Roy pushes Edward out of the way in the nick of time. They roll across the street before coming to a screeching halt when Roy's back hits a parked car on the other side, holding Edward close to his chest so his pregnant mate isn't badly injured.

Edward begins to stumble backwards in fear once he and Roy are a safe distance from the flames the explosion caused and with every step his stomach tightens and aches even more as he falls on the ground. Edward keeps swallowing, and his throat keeps clenching, but no matter what he couldn’t stop the warm feeling rising through his chest. He can suddenly taste it in the back of his mouth and Edward buckles over. A hot, clouded, cream coloured liquid spills from his mouth, and it sizzles as it splashes onto the sidewalk.

Everything is gone. The home they've built together, their belongings, everything. Instantly the hot, salty tears are flooding Edward’s cheeks and dripping off his chin. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out are deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed his small body. He throws his arms around Roy's torso, shaking and gasping as he hides his face into his mate's chest.

“This has gone too far. We're going to find him and lock him up for good.” Roy growls while doing his best to release calming pheromones so they don't add a miscarriage onto their misfortune.  _ Though killing this bastard would be a better option. _

“I-I want this asshole out of our lives… I just want to have our baby in peace.” Edward whimpers through his tears and clings to Roy while his entire body trembles.

_ This has to stop. _

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost nine months pass by, leading to Edward getting closer to his due date. He and Roy are expecting a beautiful baby girl whom will be named Scarlet. Since the bombing, they have moved closer to the base and there hasn't been any word or any form of interaction from this stalker. Envy still hasn't revealed his identity, but he never took his eyes off Edward and Roy after his last gift.

“It's time to put my plans to work. Edward Elric will be mine.” Envy smirks and grabs a knife, knowing it's all he'll need because Edward's first instinct will be to protect the baby in his stomach. “I'm coming for you, my love.”

He spots his target nonchalantly heading towards the military base with a bag that seems to have hot lunch in it. Envy can't help but think about much Edward is glowing as he watches the heavily pregnant omega stroll to obviously see General Mustang.  _ Right where I want you. _ A sinister grin forms on Envy's face as he sneaks up behind Edward and holds a blade to the blonde's stomach.

“Cause a scene and I'll have to cut the baby out of your cute belly.” His voice is right next to Edward's ear and Envy nearly moans at the elderflower scent being tainted with fear. “Now go to sleep for me. We'll be home soon.”

_ You're finally mine, Edward. I'm never letting you go. _

Roy instantly feels something is wrong when Edward doesn't come in with Alphonse. Alphonse said Edward wanted food and sent him ahead, but the younger Elric just left to search for his pregnant brother. He ignores the paperwork on his desk and rushes outside, running and calling out his mate's name until his throat is unable to handle anymore strain. For the first time in years, Roy actually feels tears pooling in his eyes. How can he not cry? His entire world is missing while their princess is so close to being born.

His heart drops even more when he finds the hot food on the ground that he knows Edward must have dropped. None of the food has any traces of cheese or any other dairy products so it's definitely the food Edward bought for the two of them.

"Fuck!!" Roy shouts angrily and pulls at his hair, fighting back tears when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“General, it's best to stay inside in case someone has information on the young major.” Alex Armstrong says honestly and reluctantly hands over the document with orders for Roy to return to the base before flexing. “I will lead the search party that has been formed to find Edward!”

“Make sure there isn't a scratch on him. He's due to go into labor any day now.” Roy says shakily, not trusting himself to cry in front of others as he's almost tempted to refuse these orders in order to find his mate. 

_ Edward, please come home to me safely. I need you. _

All he sees is darkness when he opens his eyes. When Edward tries to move himself, he discovers he's tied to a bed by his wrists. Edward attempts to speak but there's a plastic ball in his mouth, most likely a gag toy, and he utterly feels disgusting. Edward knows he has to escape before he goes into labor, not knowing what will happen to Scarlet and not wanting this freak to touch him.

_ I have to slide out of this rope.  _ He thinks to himself before a short young man with long greenish black hair walks towards the bed with a wide, smile on his face. “Who the fuck are you!? What do you want from me?!”

“I just want you, Edward. You're the only omega for me. I want to be the one to fill you up so much that you’ll get pregnant with my child.” Envy begins and walks closer, placing a gentle hand on the omega's large stomach and caressing it as if he was the one who put the baby inside Edward. “My name is Envy and I'm going to be your new mate.”

“Fuck you!! I love Roy Mustang and I don't want any other fucking person.” Edward says coldly and spits in Envy's face, growling in anger until he feels the blunt side of a blade against his stomach. “N-No, don't hurt my baby…”

“I won't hurt you or your baby if you behave for me.” Envy says with a grin and cuts the restraints, helping Edward sit up and caressing his cheek tenderly but sighs when the blonde pulls away from his touch. “Stay in this room while I get you something to eat. You must be starving.”

Once the door is shut and locked up tight, Edward's first instinct is to open the window.  The curtains wave in the air as the wind blows in after Edward opens the only window in the room. He begins to strain his vocal cords, but nothing comes. Still he screams, hoping someone would hear. Suddenly, his body wracks with raw sobs and Edward is shaking like a leaf. Fright consumes every cell in his body, swelling them with terror. With every second he practically feels the rise of his blood pressure, but he knows that this is the least of his worries.

Luckily he's on the first floor or he wouldn't be able to climb out once Envy leaves him alone. Edward pushes one leg over the ledge of the window while keeping a hand on his precious unborn baby, his leg muscles strain as he stretches his leg straight and then curves it over the window sill. He presses both hands against either side of the wall and says a prayer.  _ Dear God, please don't let me die. I haven't had the chance to tell Roy how much he means to me nor have I had the chance to meet my baby. _

Edward wheezes as his burning lungs gasp for air once he's on the ground, ignoring Envy’s desperate pleas for him to come back as he starts to run the best he can. His legs feel numb and unsteady, painfully sore. His throat feels dry, so uncomfortably dry.  Edward’s long blonde hair clings to him, no different that if he were running through a rainstorm. The baby in his belly is going to come out soon and he just wants to give birth with Roy by his side.

“Edward, please don't run. You're the love of my life~ I want to get you pregnant with my child after that bastard's child is born!”   
  
_ R-Roy, please… I'm so fucking scared. _ Edward thinks to himself and desperately looks for a hiding spot so he can hide and somehow contact his mate. He manages to waddle into a bakery and looks at the owners desperately. The female owner quickly rushes to his side to try and keep him from falling on his stomach.

“P-Please let me use your phone. Please… G-General Mustang…m-my mate.” Edward manages to say between vigorous pants before dropping to his knees, hunching over with one hand on his stomach to steady himself. “I-I'm being chased after I escaped…”

“We'll call him! Let's get you in our back room so you can hide and relax.” She promises and gets Edward to stand, carefully guiding him to the back while her husband quickly dials the number for the military base.

“Please get me General Mustang! His heavily pregnant mate just came into my bakery saying he's in danger!” The man explains rapidly, impatiently tapping his foot as he's being transferred and trying not to panic too much when Roy's deep voice answers. It's obvious he's trying to sound professional. “General Mustang?! Your mate just came into my bakery desperate for help! East City Bakery is the name of my bakery.”

“Please keep him safe. I'm on my way now.” Roy says and abruptly hangs up, dragging the rest of his with him for backup and breaking every speed and traffic law as he races to East City in his car.

_ I'm coming, Edward. Hang in there! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! I'm sorry this took forever 🙏 I got a new job and well, that's been taking up most of my time. Also, happy mother's day to all the wonderful mothers in the world, especially my own mamadukes ♡♡  
> As always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Car horns are blaring all around him as Roy drives like his life depends on it. His heart is beating out of his chest. It's pounding, banging, and trying desperately to get out. Roy can barely focus on anything except getting to the bakery where a couple is sheltering his mate,  _ his  _ Edward, who is due to give birth any second now.

He skids into the East City Bakery parking lot and leaps out of the vehicle the instant the engine is off. Every second barely passing by and Roy feels as though his blood is on fire. His limbs are moving on their own while he sprints into the facility. Roy knows he's disconnected from everything but the ever present sound of his racing heart with only one thought running through his mind.

_ I need to get to Edward!! _

Never has Edward felt so emotional and fearful before. His body is trembling as he fights back tears. Envy's words are still haunting his thoughts, and it's causing a lot more pain than it should. Edward’s going through the same pain and weakness he felt when he first figured out he was being stalked. He's overly sensitive, sore from running, and very hormonal; to add fuel to the fire he's on the verge of bursting into tears hysterically as he's finally able to sob out his emotional pain.

_ “Edward, please don't run. You're the love of my life~ I want to get you pregnant with my child after that bastard's child is born!” _

There’s a river of salty tears flooding Edward’s eyes and dripping down his face to his chin. He opens his mouth to say something, anything after hearing Roy is on his way, but all that comes out are slightly high-pitched, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed his small body. He can't bring himself to get out of the chair he's now sitting in, breaking down in front of the nice couple who is hiding him from Envy. “I-I just want to go home… I don't want the fucking asshole chasing me to find me again.”

_ Please bring my bastard to me.  _

Edward let out a sudden breath of deep relief he didn't know he was holding as he hears Roy's panicked voice echoing from the front of the bakery. His feels his shoulder relax and works up the energy to stand. With a hoarse voice he calls out to him. "Roy? I-Is that really you? This b-better not be a fucking dream.”

“Edward?! Oh thank every God that exists out there...” Roy freezes briefly at the sight of his heavily pregnant mate before making a beeline right to Edward, pulling the blonde into a firm embrace that's pouring out the relief he's instantly overwhelmed with. “Are you hurt?”

“No, he didn't lay a hand on me except to threaten to cut out our baby whenever I talked back. I want to go the fuck home… please.” Edward says as his voice gradually drops to a whisper, letting himself be lifted bridal style without any protest for once. A sharp pain has him wincing for a moment as he's placed into Roy's car. “I think the baby's coming. I-I felt a contraction.”

“Okay, okay, we were going to the hospital first since you climbed out a window while being heavily pregnant.” Roy says calmly before the realization sinks in and he's suddenly panicking inside and out. “The baby is coming?! Just take deep breaths.”

Every contraction is excruciating, causing Edward to whimper and groan as the two of them head to the local hospital. As excited as he is to hold their beautiful baby, he never wants to experience this again for a really long time. 

“You motherfucker!! I'm never letting you knock me up again!!” 

“Hey, calm down. It's going to be alright, beautiful. Soon we can hold our daughter.” Roy says reassuringly as he releases calming pheromones for the remainder of the drive to the hospital until they're in the delivery room.

After seeing Edward calms down,  everything around him is closing in. Edward can feel his breath beginning to shake again as it increasingly gets faster. He's going through his next contraction, but once it passes he slowly becomes the only calm one in this situation. By the time they're in the delivery room, Edward is dilated enough to start pushing after receiving an epidural. 

Roy can't believe he’s crying while watching the love of his life push out their baby after hours of swearing and cries of agony. It isn’t something he  _ does _ , but looking at Edward so exhausted and in love once their princess is out makes Roy's heart flutter. When the doctor hands Edward their precious girl, Roy tries even harder to stop crying but he is too emotional to stop. He can feel the world stopping for a brief moment when their new baby is placed in his lover's arms, and Roy forgets to breathe as he gets a good look at baby Scarlet.

“She's beautiful just like the man who just pushed her out.” Roy whispers fondly, gently stroking the soft tuff of raven black hair on Scarlet’s head while Edward breastfeeds her. “I forgot you were able to lactate.”

“I look like shit right now and I complained about all of my shirts getting ruined by the milk for a month. How could you have forgotten?” Edward rolls his eyes but he hasn't stopped smiling at the bundle in his arms, watching Scarlet drink her fill before she moves her head away. “Done for now, huh? Man, I love you so much, Scarlet.”

“I love you, too, Scarlet.” Roy smiles warmly and tenderly kisses Scarlet's forehead tenderly before kissing Edward's lips, looking at his little family lovingly.

It's takes all of Roy's willpower not to start crying a second time when he finally gets to hold his daughter. The dams behind his eyes burst when Scarlet opens her eyes which reveal the same golden color that Edward’s orbs. This little girl already has the famous General Mustang wrapped her fingers and all she had to do was be born.

Exhausted is the nicer way of describing how Edward feels the moment. He's relieved he made it back to Roy, he's elated that their baby was born safely, all he wants to do is sleep, but he's afraid of Envy coming back for him. For now, the fear is being pushed aside in order to prevent this tender moment from being tainted by negativity. 

_ Welcome to the world, my little Mustang. _


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace is earned, not given. Edward is finally at peace or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies !! This is the end ♡ thank you for reading this and riding out the story until the end ♡♡♡ you guys are seriously amazing !! 
> 
> As always my Twitter-> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The yellow ball of fire changes into hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merges with the sky, like juice mix powder that has dissolved in a glass of water. The clouds are cotton-candy, as though they’re blushing at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds begin flying home across a sky that’s now a breathtaking magenta; and the sun is half into the water, but its reflection in the sea makes it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensifies, and in just a while, the biggest star will have set, giving way to a thousand others.

Edward enjoys watching the sunset from their new beachfront home, loving how easily he can see nature's oceanic beauty with every passing day. Even if he wasn't married and mated to the successful military man on the island, coming home to a view like this is a dream come true for anyone. Though as beautiful as the scenery is, Edward's bright gold eyes are focused on the handsome man behind him. Being mates with the alpha he's been in love with since he was fifteen still feels like a dream come true. 

While their daughter sleeps, Edward wants to soak a little more quiet time with Roy in their home. It's been five years since Envy had been arrested for kidnapping, stalking, and attempted rape, but Edward has a gut feeling it isn't truly over.  _ Are we really safe? It feels too good to be true. _

"Beautiful, stop thinking so hard. It's bad for the new baby." Roy's large hands cup the small baby bump, caressing their unborn child with his thumbs and kissing Edward's exposed forehead tenderly after the omega tilts his head back. "He can't get to us anymore."

"I know… I want to forget." Edward whispers, feeling as vulnerable as he sounds and he doesn't like being so exposed even if it's just Roy who sees. "I don't want to think about it anymore. Make me forget…  _ please… _ "

After watching Roy flash a small smile, their lips slowly connect as they share a soft kiss. While caressing his supple cheek, Roy lifts Edward's chin with a hand resting on his pregnant mate's neck and their noses were almost touching at this new angle. The blonde could feel the warmth of Roy's breath brushing the top of his lip after their kiss part. 

Succumbing to his need to pamper his omega, Roy presses his lips against Edward's neck to kiss the exposed skin tenderly, making his way back to his lips. Roy waits for Edward to fully turn around this time before he brushes their lips against one another then kissing his mate once more.

"Edward, I love you." Roy whispers between chaste, loving kisses and knows his heart is melting after feeling Edward smile into the kiss.

"I love you, too, Roy… so fucking much." Edward whispers in return and snickers out of nowhere at the giggling coming from behind them, causing both him and Roy to turn around.

Scarlet is suddenly standing behind the couple wearing a simple white and light blue sundress. Its light skirt flows out above her knees showing off her slightly chunky legs. She is easily a beautiful child. Her hair is the color of a black raven's feathers like her father which is resting perfectly on her shoulders. She has big, beautiful golden sun eyes with an endless spark in them like her mother. Her white slippers aren't expensive either, but they suit her well as twirls in her outfit, which was left out for her, as if showing off to Roy and Edward.

"I love Mama and Daddy!!"

"Ah, I'm so honored to be loved by such a dazzling princess~" Roy says in a sing song tone as he carefully releases Edward in favor of scooping their daughter into his arms. "Scarlet, the dress Mama picked out makes you look even more radiant than you already are."

"Mama is pretty and the bestest. I want to be pretty like Mama." Scarlet says innocently and giggles when Roy suddenly smooches her chubby cheek affectionately. 

"You're easily the prettiest, Princess." Edward snickers and smiles, leaning on Roy for support so he can kiss Scarlet's cheek as well. "Why don't you and Daddy go spend time together and get some crepes? Mama and the baby want to sleep a little more."

"Are you sure, Beautiful? I don't want to leave you alone…" Roy bites his lip nervously because the last time he left Edward alone, his pregnant mate was kidnapped while Scarlet was inside him. 

"I'll be fine. I'm not going out, just back to bed. Go bond with our little girl." Edward insists and rubs his eyes sleepily with his left hand, not wanting the cold metal against his face so early in the morning. "Don't worry so much."

_ I need to feel safe in our new home. _

Watching his entire world step out of the house is a sight Edward doesn't want to get used to, but he knows he can't imprison his family because he's selfish. Now that silence surrounds him, Edward suddenly doesn't know why he didn't just join his family. The omega needs the rest especially with their new baby coming to the world in two short months, that piece of information gives Edward a bad sense of dejà vu. 

"Might as well get some sleep like I promised that handsome bastard…" Edward murmurs, feeling betrayed by his own body when he lets out a loud yawn. "I can't believe we're having a baby boy soon."

The comforter on their bed is always so fluffy and soft, and the pillows are overwhelming in the best way. The softness against Edward's skin is unbelievable, ensuring that the blonde can just sleep on this very bed for hours like he already does every night. It's still warm from the couple laying under the covers only moments ago. Normally Edward hates falling asleep alone, but the moment he gets comfortable he falls fast asleep until he hears the front door being unlocked.

Unfortunately Edward quickly notices that it's not his Mustangs coming inside and his hands shaking as he grabs his phone. He quickly calls the base to alert them that he's in danger; Edward hates asking for help but he hates breaking promises more. Edward did promise that he would call for backup if his life is at risk and Roy isn't around.

Edward feels his hands tremble and his eyes begin to water as he reaches for the bedroom door, knowing nothing good is behind it. His body feels hot and sweat starts trickling down Edward's neck as he places a hand over the baby growing in him protectively. With every move Edward makes, the fear sinks further into an abyss of anxiety. Edward's breath quickens as he hears the creaking of the door, suddenly everything is silent as he quietly waddles to the stairs while trying not to make a sound. At the bottom of the stairs is none other than Envy, who is calmly standing in the living room of the Mustang home.

"Edward, my darling. It's time to stop hiding and finally become mine~ I've been waiting."

"E-Envy!?"

Envy's grin can only be compared to the Cheshire cat as it grows in width when dark orbs land on a frightened omega. Seeing Edward pregnant again is making Envy's blood boil, but he's willing to wait so he can give Roy the baby and keep Edward for himself. Why would anyone want to share Edward? The blonde is the perfect, feisty omega any alpha could ask for and in Envy's eyes, Edward is worth escaping prison for. Envy caused a prison riot and slipped past the guards to make a clean escape before killing a man to steal his car. 

He did all of this for Edward so why is he still being rejected?!

"Leave now. You belong in prison, you piece of shit!" Edward snarls and protectively covers his stomach with one arm, grabbing a vase with the other and smashing the ceramic onto the coffee table to create a makeshift weapon to defend him and his baby with. "Don't come fucking near me, asshole!!"

"Edward, sweetie. I did so much for you, I escaped jail, and I killed a man so I can get a car. I did it all for you…  _ WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING YOU WANT  _ **_HIM_ ** ?!" Envy finally snaps, becoming feral as he launches himself at the heavily pregnant omega.

Edward barely steps to the side fast enough and stabs the raging alpha with the broken vase to add more pain. His fight or flight instinct kicks in and he grabs the phone book out of the kitchen this time, swinging it into Envy's face with all of his maternal strength. With one final swing, Edward's breath comes out in short pants before he yells at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Roy Mustang is  _ MY _ bastard!!! No one is going to fucking separate us!!!" 

"Edward!? Oh my god, are you okay!?" Roy's panicked voice snaps Edward out of his adrenaline rush. "Hawkeye came to get us and said you called in an emergency… fuck I should have taken you with us."

Instead of responding, Edward whimpers before tears start to burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. He feels the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child and Edward just throws his arms around both Roy and Scarlet the best he can, wanting their presence to soothe him. A wave of relief washes over him when his golden eyes eventually land on Riza and Jean working together to restrain Envy. 

_ Please let this be over for good. I'm tired of being fucking paranoid.  _ Edward hiccups through his sobs and closes his eyes as he uses Roy's chest as a pillow, not minding Scarlet's tiny hand petting his crown. "Thank you, pretty girl. Mama loves you and Daddy so much…"

"Don't forget my new brother, Mama." Scarlet giggles and leans forward, hugging Edward the best she can before she's taken from Roy's arms by her mother so they can sit down together.

"Of course not, Mama could never forget." Roy adds and kneels in front of his entire reason for existence, kissing Scarlet's forehead then doing the same to Edward's lips. "And I love all three of you more than life itself."

"You're a bastard, but you're my bastard." Edward rolls his eyes though his face is on fire from blushing over the tender affection, wanting more of it but not in front of their daughter. This is the atmosphere Edward wants for their son; domestic and now peaceful. 

A sudden thought brushes through Edward's brilliant mind and the omega is on his feet as fast as he can without making himself light headed. He waddles over to the military police car outside and glares at Envy through the window before speaking. 

"Envy, you're a piece of shit. I'll never leave Roy or my family because I love them with all of my heart and soul. I'm also a mother so I'm not going to give up my mate, daughter and unborn child, and-" Edward stops briefly when he feels Roy's arms around his shoulders out of nowhere and a wide grin forms on his face as he says.

"This bastard is mine."


End file.
